Bella's baby sister
by batgirl15
Summary: Kaia thought forks would be boring. She never thought she and her friends would met their soul-mates there. And one secret could ruin it all. "I love you," she said. "I love you too," he said back. "Aww how cute"...
1. Kaia

Hi i"m Kaia swan.

Every one calls me Kai. Yes Bella has a sister. Well actually I'm half. But Bella doesn't know that, Anyway here are some stuff about me:

Birth-date: May 11th 1990

Age: 16

Likes: Animals, Music, Motorcycles.

Dislikes: Girly things/girls, people who hurt Jake, Edward.

Species: Werewolf.

B.F.F: The pack, The Cullen's, Phoenix, Jasmine, Kristina, Abby, Samantha, Johanna, Krystal, Patra.

Other stuff: So the reason i am half and a child of the moon, is because Renee cheated on Charlie one night and got pregnant. She thought it was

Charlie's. But it wasn't. They didn't find out un-till the day i was born. Renee left with me and Bella. I didn't decide to move back un-till now.

Alright enough about me. Now on to the story. **(What she and her friends will look like will be on profile.)**


	2. Moving day

"Kai come on, or you and your friends will miss your plane, " Kaia's step father yelled up the stairs. "Coming," I shouted back to my step father. I got into the car, to meet up with my friends at the airport. " Kai, over here" screamed Kristina. "Really Kristy in my ear," said Johanna. "Sorry Jo," Kristina said. "Our Plane is boarding, lets go" Phoenix said.  
_*Skip the plane ride*_  
I sighed as i looked at the house i spent four years in. Lucky i was able to dodge saying hi to Bella. Charlie lead me and my friends around the back to see the extension to the house. "You ladies will be staying in here," he said. "Thanks daddy" I said. We moved into the house and had dinner. We decided to watch some movies to kill time. After the movies were over, i looked at the time. "Well I'm going to bed," i told everyone. "K sweet dreams Kai," they all said. That turned into a jinx. I laughed and went to bed. The next morning i woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. I jumped out of bed and into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth. I ran downstairs. And grabbed some eggs and a few pieces of bacon. "Lets go to the beach," said Johanna. The rest of us nodded. She just laughed and shook her head. When we were all done. We all went to go dressed. The beach, here i come. This is going to be so much fun.

_Sorry its short.  
But i promise the next chapter will be longer. _


	3. The beach

I walked down the stairs to see the girls waiting for me.

We grabbed a towel for each of us. And headed out. We got to the beach. We sun-bathed, tried to drown each other in the ocean, jumped off a cliff. and did other things. "Come on, lets head home." We dried our self's off. And headed home. We walked into Charlie's house. To see Bella, with a group of eleven guys and four girls. "Kai, sister how are you?" Bella asked me. This caused me and my friends to laugh. "Wow, good one Bella," Sky said. "She is actually acting like she cares," i said to them. This caused them to laugh even more. "Anyway Kaia, we've have to get everything ready for your birthday party," Kristy said. I smiled. I was turning seventeen in two weeks. The girls insisted on throwing me a birthday party. "Oh my gee, can we help please," the pixie like girl asked. " of course, any friends of Bella are friends of mine" i said. This caused everyone but Bella and her boyfriend to smile. "But i am in charge of the guest list". "Yes mam," they all said in unison. Hopefully Bella won't make everyone leave. Like she always does, when we throw party's.

_Okay maybe i lied. _

_But i promise you this time the next chapter will be longer._


	4. School

I woke up to my alarm clock and the smell of pancakes. I got up and went into the bathroom, to shower and brush my teeth.

"You look like a slut," Bella told me. "And you look like a nerd you doesn't how to dress right," i said back. Causing the girls to ooh. I smirked when she turned away from me. She stopped in the parking lot and got out first. She went to the bathroom. I smiled and Alice told me i made her cry. I shrugged and said "so what". "SO WHAT!" Edward snapped at me. "So what, this isn't even compared to what Bella did to me". They all raised their eyebrows at me. "Which i will explained to you some other time." The bell rang. I sighed as i sat next to Kristy in English. I have no idea what the teacher is saying. Kristy slipped me a note.

_*Note*  
Kristy: So you going to tell them what Bella did to you?  
Me- I don't know maybe.  
Kristy- Well you better hurry up. Because lunch is in two periods.  
Me- I know i know.  
_

The bell rang. After sitting in two boring classes. The bell finally rang for lunch. Sighing i knew i was going to have to them sooner or later. But i rather have later. I walked into the cafeteria. To hear "Kai, over here". I looked up to see Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Phoenix, Kristy, Abby, Sam, Krys, and Pat waving at me. "Wait, you guys aren't mad at me?" i asked them. "No," they all said in unison. I looked at Bella and said "what about them?" Bella was giving me a glare, that clearly said two can play this game. I mouthed "Bring it bitch". I looked away with a satisfied smirk. If Bella want's to play games. So be it. Cause takes one bitch to know another. At least that's what i've heard. Whatever. Now all i have to do is plan my attacks. "What is Kai thinking about Edward," i heard Bella ask him. I rolled my eyes. Really Bella. I started to sing a song in my head.


	5. Jake imprinting

I sighed as i walked down the stairs. The girls went shopping with Alice and Rosalie. I walked through the back door of charlie's house. "Hello,anyone home?" i said. Then i saw the note from Bella.

_*Note*  
Kai, i'm spending the day with Jake and his friends.  
And since i'm gone and girls are too. You have to clean all by your self.  
Bella  
_

Oh hell no. Just because she and the girls left. Nope i'm going to the beach. Screw Bella and her cleaning. I smiled as i got dressed into my bathing suit. I arrived at the beach. To see Bella and Jake arguing. I walked up to them. "Hi guys," i say. "Oh hey Kai," Jake said. "Shouldn't you be at home cleaning," Bella snapped. "No i decided not to" i snapped back. I noticed Jake staring at me. I stared back. Then his expression went from Happy to shocked to excited. I felt different. Like i was being pulled to Jake. Bella's expression was shocked. "Um Bell's, i'll be there at the graduation party" Jake said. " So you are coming to my party then" I said back. "The Graduation party is Kai's birthday party" Bella said with annoyed. He nodded. "So Jake, do you want to go cliff diving?" i asked him. "Sure, Bella do you want to join," he said while not taking his eyes off of me. "Um no, i think I'm gonna go to the Cullen house". "k, lets see if the guys want to join," he said. "K," i said while nodding. We walked off. Leaving Bella on her own. Than i just noticed that Jake couldn't stop looking at me up and down. So i decided to walk in front. Teasing him alittle. I heard him groan a little bit before catching up. I smiled at him and said "what". "Must you tease me?" he asked. "Well then keep your eyes on my face and not my body," i answered. "Why," he whined. "Because i said so," i whined back. He growled and said "shut up". I smiled and said "make me". He glared at me. We came up to a small house with a garden. I smiled. We walked in and...


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone stared at us. Then i noticed how close we were, and blushed. Seth was the first one to come out of his shock. "KAI!" he shouted. "SETH!" I shouted back. Causing everyone to laugh. I calmed down. I sighed. I haven't laughed like that in years. "Kai are you alright," i heard Paul say. I heard a painful howl from outside. It sounded close. "Scott," i said. I ran out the door. I stopped short right at the border line. Where i could see the cullen's, Bella, Mrs. Argent, and Scott. I heard the pack come up behind me. I could hear Derek, and the others were close. I let out a growl of anger. How dare she hurt my best friend of all time. Now your all probably wondering what the hell mine and Scott's deal is. Well i was born as a werewolf. So i along with my half big brother Derek helped him out. We went out a couple of times. But nothing serious. So yeah. Me and Scott are really good friends. Him and Derek helped me make my own pack. Which had all the girls in it. Well my friends anyway. I morphed into a wolf. Because us child's of the moon do that when we feel threatened. I heard several gasps. I heard several other growls. I knew those growls anywhere. That was the growls of Derek's pack and my pack. I accidentally killed Mrs. Argent. I advanced on Bella. When Derek tackled me from the side. I changed back and looked at him with a glare. He gave me the what look. "Was that really necessary?" i ask the most sour wolf every time i see him. "Yes," he said in his normal tone. Which was i'm the boss and you have to listen to me. I rolled my eyes at him. Which caused him to growl and say "I saw that". I batted my eyelashes and said "Saw what". He shook his head and laughed at me. "KAI," i heard my overactive friend shout. "STILES," I shouted back. He winced. I hugged Derek, Scott, Erica, Isaac. I walked back to Jake. I saw Scott and Derek holding hands. As wells as Stiles and Erica. Ooh. "So my big brother is gay," I say with a smile. Now that is some big blackmail right there. He glared and said "Yes i am". "And with Scott too now that is a big shocker," I said smiling oh so sweetly. "Can someone pleased explain what the seventh circle of hell is going on," Sam said. I laughed and turned to Derek. "Your the expert in this," I said. He growled.


End file.
